HouseBesuch
by Shelune
Summary: Wir lernen die Menschen nicht kennen, wenn sie zu uns kommen. Wir müssen zu ihnen gehen, um zu erfahren, wie es mit ihnen steht…“ Johann Wolfgang von GoetheHouseWilson Slash
1. Chapter 1

**House-Besuch**

eine Fanfic von KatzeCheetah

Fandom: Dr. House

Rating: P18 Slash (später)

Pairing: House/Wilson

Disclaimer: Nein, die Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Aber es mag sein, dass ich ihrer Kontrolle unterliege ;)

Genre: naja…. irgendwas zwischen Drama, Romanze und Komödie ;)

Anmerkung: Spielt irgendwo nach oder in der vierten Staffel.

zum Inhalt: „Wir lernen die Menschen nicht kennen, wenn sie zu uns kommen. Wir müssen zu ihnen gehen, um zu erfahren, wie es mit ihnen steht…" (Johann Wolfgang von Goethe)

Kapitel 1

„House, bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist! Warum hast du denn nie was gesagt?!"

Wilson starrte seinen besten Freund fassungslos an und ärgerte sich maßlos, dass er nicht ablesen konnte, was hinter dessen Stirn vor sich ging…

Er hatte ja schon vieles miterlebt, was sich seinem Verständnis entzog, aber dies hier… nun, das schlug dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus!

_Wenige Stunden zuvor_

Eigentlich war der Tag ziemlich unspektakulär, ja beinahe langweilig gewesen.

Es war einer dieser trüben Novembertage, an denen man sich morgens schon fragte, warum man nicht im Bett geblieben war… an dem einen schon die Lust verließ, wenn man den ersten Schritt vor die Tür getan hatte und der trübe, düstere Himmel beinahe höhnisch zu lachen schien, weil er sich in seinem Bett schwarzer Wolken ausruhen konnte, während man selbst dazu gezwungen war, sich wieder einmal dem alltäglichen Trott zu stellen… nur um am selben Tage Abends bei exakt derselben Wetterlage wieder nach Hause zu kommen und den nächsten Morgen schon zu fürchten, ehe man sich überhaupt ins Bett gelegt hatte.

Auch wenn dieses Bett sich in einem Hotel befand, in dem man inzwischen Dauergast war…

Wilson jedenfalls war es genau so gegangen, als er an jenem Morgen das Hotel verlassen hatte, um zur Arbeit zu gehen.

Er liebte seine Arbeit und frühes Aufstehen machte ihm wenig aus, doch es gab solche Tage … Tage wie heute … an denen selbst er einen netten freien Tag in den eigenen vier Wänden – oder zumindest den eigens gemieteten vier Wänden – dem Arbeitsleben vorgezogen hätte.

Hinzu kam, dass er sich auf unbestimmte Weise krank fühlte. Er hatte weder Schmerzen noch auffällige Symptome, doch sein Körper war auf eine seltsame Weise geschwächt und die Novembernässe schien schlimmer in seine Knochen zu dringen, als es jede klirrende Winterkälte es je gekonnt hätte.

Umso genervter war er, als –zwei Antidepressiva und drei Brustkrebs-Nachuntersuchungen später – seine Bürotür mit einem lauten Krachen aufschwang und gegen die Wand schlug, sodass das Zertifikat hinter seinem Rücken in seinem Glasrahmen deutlich klirrte.

„House.", kommentierte er, ohne dass er zusehen musste, wie eben jener sich mit einem Pfeifen auf den Lippen und dem regelmäßigen Klicken seines Stocks auf seinen Schreibtisch zu bewegte. „Wie kommt es, dass du so verdammt gut drauf bist, sitzt Cuddys Rock heute vielleicht besonders eng oder gibt's Vicodin jetzt im praktischen 10er Pack an der Tankstelle?"

House legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sich dann Wilson gegenüber in einen Stuhl fallen.

„Wäre schön, aber es soll ja auch Menschen geben, die einfach so, ganz von sich aus mal gute Laune haben…"

Wilson hob seinen Blick und musterte House, wobei er in dessen Augen genau den spöttischen Ausdruck fand, den er erwartet hatte.

„Was willst du, House?", erwiderte er daher und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. „Wenn du nur gekommen bist, um kluge Sprüche zu machen, kannst du auch gleich wieder gehen."

„Eigentlich ist im Moment gerade ziemlich wenig los, außerdem hatte ich Hunger und da dachte ich…"

„… da dachtest du, du könntest ja mein Essen stehlen, wie immer! Hier...", Wilson griff in seine Tasche und zog ein Lunchpaket heraus, „nimm es und jetzt verschwinde, ich habe zu tun."

House musterte den ungewohnten Ausbruch seines Freundes, dann nahm er das Paket. „Nun, eigentlich hatte ich fragen wollen, ob du mit in die Cafeteria kommen willst, aber wenn du mich so nett bittest." Er wickelte ein Sandwich aus seinem Papier und biss herzhaft hinein, wobei einige Krümel auf Wilsons Unterlagen fielen.

„Herrgott, House!! Geh und verteil mein Essen auf anderer Leute Akten!"

Angesprochener zog theatralisch seine Augenbrauen hoch und sog die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein.

„Uiui, hört sich an, als hätte da jemand eine ziemlich ätzende Nacht hinter sich…", er erhob sich und ging in Richtung Tür. Als er schon draußen war, steckte er noch einmal seinen Kopf herein und fügte hinzu: „Oder hast du deine Tage?"

Wenn Wilsons Blicke hätten töten könne, so hätte Dr. Cuddy sich wohl nach einem neuen Diagnostiker umsehen müssen…

Als Wilson an diesem Tag seinen Dienst beendete, fühlte er sich unverändert geschwächt und war schlechter Laune. Hinzu kam, dass ihn nun ebenfalls noch ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte, weil er House so übel angepflaumt hatte…

Dieser hatte sich den Rest des Tages nicht mehr blicken lassen und so hatte Wilson nun sogar noch Essen übrig, da er ohne es recht zu merken, mehr mitgenommen hatte, als er alleine verzehren konnte… in der Annahme, dass die Hälfte davon ohnehin House in die Finger fallen würde…

Er hatte sich bei House entschuldigen wollen – wohl wissend, dass er ihm damit nur neue Angriffsfläche für seine blöden Bemerkungen lieferte – doch sein Team hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass House das Krankenhaus heute schon um fünf Uhr verlassen hatte… und jetzt war es kurz nach sechs.

Nun saß Wilson in seinem Wagen und anstatt zu seinem Hotel zu fahren, bog er in die Straße ab, in welcher House wohnte.

Sicher… er hatte keinen äußerst dringenden Anlass, sich zu entschuldigen, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass ein weiterer Abend allein in seinem schönen, gemütlichen und fürchterlich einsamen Hotelzimmer, nicht gerade das war, was seinem momentanen physischem und psychischem Zustand unbedingt half.

Er parkte einige Meter von der Haustür entfernt und als er sich zum Beifahrersitz lehnte, um die zwei mitgebrachten Filme zu holen, fiel sein Blick auf eben jene Tür.

Und er stutzte…

Die Tür öffnete sich gerade einen Spalt und ein Mann trat heraus. Es war nicht House und Wilson hatte ihn auch noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Neugierig blieb er sitzen und beobachtete die Szene aus seinem Wagen heraus, hinter dessen Scheiben er in der Dunkelheit sicherlich nicht zu erkennen war.

Der Mann verließ die Wohnung allein, von House war keine Spur zu sehen.

Er war durchschnittlich groß und in einen schwarzen, langen Mantel gehüllt.

Als er in das Licht einer Straßenlaterne trat, konnte Wilson ihn genauer erkennen. Er war jung, vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, gut gebaut und sein dichtes, braunes Haar fiel ihm ungeordnet in die Stirn.

Auf dem Bürgersteig blieb er stehen, griff mit seiner Hand, die von einem schwarzen Lederhandschuh bedeckt war, in seine Manteltasche und zog einen Bündel Geldscheine hervor, die er zählte. Dann nickte er und ging mit leicht wiegenden Schritten zu seinem Wagen, den er direkt vor House' Haustür geparkt hatte.

Wer war der Kerl? Wilson war nun wirklich neugierig geworden und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, ihn je gesehen zu haben.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus, warf er die Filme auf den Beifahrersitz zurück, öffnete die Autotür und stieg aus.

„Hey!", rief er dem wenige Meter entfernt stehenden Mann zu, welcher gerade dabei war, sein Auto aufzuschließen und der sich jetzt überrascht umwandte.

„N'Abend.", erwiderte der Mann in einem sanften Tonfall und musterte Wilson, der mit raschen Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwand, wobei seine Schuhe auf dem nassen Boden patschende Geräusche hinterließen.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Süßer?" Der Mann setzte ein Grinsen auf und lehnte sich lässig gegen sein Auto.

Wilson runzelte die Stirn. „Ähm, wie bitte?? Ich… wollte nur fragen, ob Dr. House zu Hause ist, weil ich gesehen hab, dass Sie von seiner Eingangstür kamen und…"

Er brach mitten im Satz ab, als der Mann einen Arm ausstreckte und neckisch an Wilsons Jacke herumspielte.

„Dr. House hat ziemlich viele Reserven, wie es aussieht. Ich dachte, ich hätte ihm diese Nacht ausreichend versüßt, aber naja, bei einem Sahneschnittchen wie dir könnte ich auch nicht nein sagen…" Er lachte schallend, wobei seine braunen Augen im Licht der Straßenlaterne blitzten.

„Wie bitte!!??" Wilson trat hastig einen Schritt zurück und musterte den Mann. „Wer sind Sie überhaupt?!"

Er verstand nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte… der Kerl kam ihm ziemlich zwielichtig vor. Konnte es sein, dass…?

„Ich bin Zack.", säuselte der Mann. „Aber für 200 Dollar kann ich alles sein, was du willst!" Er warf Wilson eine Kusshand zu, der sich ruckartig abwandte und gerade ziemlich blass um die Nase geworden war.

Schockiert starrte er von House' Eingangstür zu Zack und wieder zurück. „Aber das kann doch nicht!"

Als ihm gerade die ganze Tragweite dessen bewusst wurde, was er soeben gehört hatte, steckte ihm Zack eine kleine Karte zu und stieg dann in sein Auto. „Falls du doch noch Interesse hast, ruf mich an.", sagte er, schlug die Tür zu und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen davon.

Wilson starrte ihm einige Sekunden lang entgeistert hinterher, dann schüttelte er heftig den Kopf und rannte auf House' Tür zu.

Er klopfte eindeutig lauter und unregelmäßiger als sonst…

Als sich die Tür öffnete und ein überraschter und offensichtlich gerade aus der Dusche kommender House ihn anstarrte, fackelte er nicht lange.

„_House, bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist! Warum hast du denn nie was gesagt?!" _

_Wilson starrte seinen besten Freund fassungslos an und ärgerte sich maßlos, dass er nicht ablesen konnte, was hinter dessen Stirn vor sich ging…_

_Er hatte ja schon vieles miterlebt, was sich seinem Verständnis entzog, aber dies hier… nun, das schlug dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus!_

Und House machte noch immer keine Anstalten, als wolle er antworten. Stattdessen senkte er nur den Blick und blies Luft von einer Wange in die andere.

Wilson wusste über überhaupt nicht, was er sagen sollte. Mehrere Sekunden verstrichen, ehe er erneut das Wort erhob.

„Du weißt, wovon ich rede, nicht wahr? Ich hab gerade deinen netten Bekannten getroffen. Also ich wusste ja, dass du dir hin und wieder ne Nutte ins Haus holst, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du's mit irgendwelchen Strichern treibst!" Er sog hörbar die Luft ein. „Verdammt wieso…"

„Bist du jetzt fertig!?", unterbrach House ihn grob und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Dann kannst du vielleicht rein kommen, damit es die Nachbarschaft, die weiter als eine Meile entfernt wohnt, nicht auch noch mitkriegt."

„Ich…" Wilson sah sich erschrocken um, so als würde ihm gerade erst bewusst, dass er geschrieen hatte. Perplex und ohne ein weiteres Wort trat er an House vorbei in die Wohnung, welcher die Tür schloss. Er blieb inmitten des Raumes stehen und starrte House an, welcher ihn ebenfalls ansah.

Nach einer Weile schüttelte er den Kopf, drehte sich um und stöhnte. „Verdammt, House… kannst du nicht bitte was sagen?"

House ging mit langsamen Schritten zur Couch herüber und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Was willst du denn hören? Du weißt es doch, wie du gerade unmissverständlich deutlich gemacht hast. Warum bist du überhaupt hier?"

Wilson glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Ich? Warum ICH hier bin? Naja, ich dachte, es wäre möglich, meinen besten Freund zu besuchen und mit ihm ein paar Filme anzusehen, ohne dass mir vor seiner Tür eine männliche Nutte an die Wäsche geht, die gerade mit ihm im Bett war!"

„Verdammt!" House knallte seinen Stock mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden. „Hast du es jetzt bald? Warum regt dich das so auf? Soll ich dir das nächste Mal einen Steckbrief von allen Leuten vorlegen, mit denen ich im Bett war?"

Wilson starrte ihn an. „Nein, aber ich hatte gedacht, wir wären Freunde. Hast du es nie für nötig gehalten, mal – zwischen einer blöden Bemerkung und dem Stehlen meines Essens – zu erwähnen, dass du schwul bist??"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Wie nennst du es denn, wenn man mit Kerlen schläft?"

House gab keine Antwort und Wilson seufzte hörbar.

„Also schön, wenn du nicht reden willst, dann verschwinde ich jetzt. Du bist wahrscheinlich ohnehin ziemlich fertig nach der ganzen Action hier…"

Er starrte House noch einen Moment lang an, so als hoffe er insgeheim, dass dieser ihn vom Gehen abhalten würde, doch dieser blickte stur auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und so verließ Wilson raschen Schrittes das Haus, während die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel…

Erst Minuten später sah House auf und blickte traurig auf die Stelle, an der Wilson soeben noch gestanden hatte und wo jetzt noch eine Pfütze zu sehen war, die seine Schuhe hinterlassen hatten…

Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände und seufzte schwer…

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Am nächsten Vormittag gingen House und Wilson sich weitestgehend aus dem Weg.

Jedes Mal, wenn sich die Tür zu Wilsons Büro öffnete, sah dieser erwartungsvoll auf, in der Hoffnung, die ihm vertraute Person mit Stock und Sneakers dort stehen zu sehen, doch stattdessen waren es stets nur Schwestern, Kollegen, die seinen Rat suchten und einmal sogar der Hausmeister, welcher die Heizung reparierte, die seit mehreren Tagen nur kläglich funktionierte.

Mittags bemerkte Wilson House, der am anderen Ende des Raumes in die Cafeteria trat, sich aber sofort wieder umdrehte und ging, als er Wilson sah, der sich gerade ganz hinten in der Schlange eingereiht hatte.

Wilson wusste nicht recht, was er von dieser Situation halten sollte. Er hasste es, mit Leuten im Streit zu sein und noch viel mehr hasste er es, wenn ungeklärte Tatsachen in der Luft lagen.

Am vergangenen Abend hatte er House' Wohnung verlassen, sich in sein Auto gesetzt und war noch etwa eine Stunde lang einfach durch die Stadt gefahren, ehe er in sein Hotelzimmer zurückgekehrt war, sich mit einer Flasche Bier und Chips ins Bett gelegt und die Filme angesehen hatte. Mitten in der Nacht war er dann hoch geschreckt, der Fernseher lief noch immer und das Menü von „Casino Royale" flimmerte auf dem Bildschirm.

Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker hatte ihm verraten, dass es zwei Uhr nachts waren und obwohl er um etwa zehn Uhr eingeschlafen sein musste, fühlte er sich, als hätte er kein Auge zugemacht.

Trotzdem fand er keinen Schlaf mehr, als er sich wenig später wieder hinlegte.

Er hatte an House denken müssen… und an Zack.

Wut stieg in ihm auf, wenn er daran dachte, dass sein bester Freund ihm all die Jahre lang verheimlicht hatte, dass er offensichtlich ein Faible für junge Männer hatte.

Irgendwann gegen fünf Uhr morgens war sein Zorn dann verraucht und einer enttäuschten Ernüchterung gewichen.

Er hatte beschlossen, dass er abwarten würde, wie House sich ihm gegenüber nun verhielt.

Gleichzeitig hatte er beschlossen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte, länger hier zu liegen und auf den Schlaf zu warten, der ohnehin nicht kommen würde. Also war er aufgestanden und früher als sonst in die Klinik gefahren…

„Wilson?"

„Wie bitte?"  
Wilson schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und bemerkte, dass die Schlange vor ihm schon um einiges vorgerückt war.

Cuddy stand neben ihm und hatte ungeduldig ihre Arme verschränkt.

„Entschuldigung, was war?"

Cuddy runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich hatte gefragt, ob es schon Ergebnisse gibt."

„Ergebnisse?" Wilson fragte sich, ob er wissen müsste, wovon seine Chefin da sprach. „Ergebnisse worin?"

Er beeilte sich, zu seinem Vordermann aufzurücken und Cuddy folgte ihm.

„Na im Fall der kleinen Annie Sax, die heute Morgen eingeliefert wurde, hat House Sie denn nicht konsultiert?"

„Ähm, nein, nein, tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen." Wilson wandte sich Cuddy zu und aus seinem Blick sprach ehrliche Überraschung.

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein!", beharrte die Klinikchefin. „Als ich ihn zuletzt sah, mutmaßte er, dass es sich um einen Gehirntumor handelt und ich wies ihn an, einen Onkologen hinzuzuziehen." Cuddy sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Misstrauen an.

„Nun…", Wilson wich ihrem Blick aus und nahm sich ein Tablett. „Vielleicht hat er seine Diagnose geändert?" ‚Oder einen anderen Onkologen befragt…', fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

Cuddy sah ihn noch einmal stirnrunzelnd an und Wilson war froh, dass er nun an der Reihe war und so der Konversation entgehen konnte. Als er sich wieder umdrehte – sein Mittagessen nun in den Händen – sah er, wie Cuddy gerade die Cafeteria verließ, wobei ihr einige männliche Ärzte hinterher sahen und sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand etwas zuflüsterten.

„House, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Der Angesprochene, welcher gerade auf dem Klinikflur stand und sich von „Dreizehn" einige Testergebnisse vorlesen ließ, drehte sich auf seinem Absatz um und setzte einen überheblichen Blick auf, als er Cuddy auf sich zugehen sah.

„Was? Dass alle männlichen Ärzte dieses Krankenhauses geil auf Sie sind? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es könnte an der Wahl ihrer Kleidung liegen."

„Lassen Sie die Scherze, House, ich rede von Ihrem Fall. Hatte ich Sie nicht gebeten, einen Onkologen hinzuzuziehen? Ich will nicht, dass ein Mitglied Ihres Teams am Gehirn eines zehnjährigen Mädchens herumpfuscht!"

„Das haben Sie gesagt, ja. Wieso fragen Sie, sind das etwa erste Anzeichen von Alzheimer?" House riss in gespielter Weise die Augen auf und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Cuddy jedoch schien das Ganze alles andere als witzig zu finden und ihre Stimme klang eine Spur schärfer, als sie erwiderte: „Nein, aber ich habe soeben mit Wilson geredet und er hatte keine Ahnung, dass eine Annie Sax überhaupt existiert! Entweder leidet er unter Alzheimer oder, mal überlegen…, Sie haben meine Anweisungen wieder einmal missachtet! Was halten Sie für wahrscheinlicher?"

House angedeutetes Grinsen und der spöttische Ton in seiner Stimme verschwanden schlagartig.

„Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass Sie sagten, ich solle EINEN Onkologen hinzuziehen, nicht aber, welchen."

Cuddy sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und holte tief Luft, ehe sie sagte: „House, ich weiß nicht, welche Art von Ehestreit Sie und Dr. Wilson gerade führen, aber ich warne Sie, das auf dem Rücken einer Patientin auszutragen! Dr. Wilson ist der beste Onkologe, den wir in diesem Krankenhaus haben. Wie wollen Sie den Eltern der kleinen Annie erklären, dass sie sterben musste, weil Sie keine Lust darauf hatten, mit dem betreffenden Arzt zu reden?" Sie hob ruckartig die Hand, als House zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte. „Nein, jetzt hören Sie mir zu. Ich sage es Ihnen nur einmal, tun Sie, was Sie wollen, aber wenn irgendetwas in dieser Sache hier schief läuft, dann werde ich Sie persönlich dafür verantwortlich machen."

Sie warf ihm einen ziemlich düsteren Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich um und ging.

House setzte zu keiner bissigen Antwort an, sondern starrte ihr einige Sekunden lang grimmig hinterher, ehe er selbst Richtung Aufzug ging, wobei sein Stock etwas lauter als sonst auf den Boden schlug, und die doch etwas verwirrte „Dreizehn" wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf dem Flur stehen ließ.

Wilson sah zum zigsten Male an diesem Tag auf, als sich seine Tür öffnete und ihm fiel der Stift aus der Hand, mit dem er gerade einige Rezepte schrieb, als er sah, wer dieses Mal tatsächlich herein kam.

Er sagte nichts, sondern verfolgte, wie House langsam hinüber zur Couch ging und sich darauf niederließ.

„Cuddy schickt mich.", sagte House und starrte dabei den Griff seines Stocks an. „Es geht um…"

„…die kleine Annie Sax.", beendigte Wilson den Satz für ihn. „Ich weiß schon. Wie kommt es, dass du nun doch mich hinzuziehst?"

House ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen.

„Nun ja… du bist der beste Onkologe, den wir in diesem Krankenhaus haben…"

Wilson schnaubte verächtlich. „Komm schon, ich weiß genau, dass du nur hier bist, weil Cuddy es dir befohlen hat. Ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich etwas, dass du dich daran hältst, was sie sagt, sie muss dir wohl eine ziemlich üble Strafe angedroht haben… wenn du dafür in Kauf nimmst, dich mit mir abgeben zu müssen und…"

„Gott, Wilson." House runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich über die Schläfen. „Könntest du das sein lassen und dich stattdessen nur auf den Fall konzentrieren?"

„Das ist doch wohl…!" Wilson stand ruckartig von seinem Stuhl auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf House. Sein Gesicht hatte eine hitzige Röte angenommen.

„Du bist doch derjenige, der einen anderen Onkologen hinzuzieht, weil er zu feige ist, mir zu begegnen! Was du sagst, ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn! Außerdem, was soll das überhaupt? Seit wann interessiert es dich, was aus deiner Patientin wird? Seit wann befolgst du ihre Anweisungen? Weißt du, was ich glaube, House…"

„…nein, aber du wirst es mir wahrscheinlich gleich mitteilen.", murmelte House.

„Ich glaube, dass du nur nach einem Vorwand gesucht hast, um herzukommen, weil du nämlich herkommen wolltest, aber von allein nie hergekommen wärst, weil du nicht eingestehen wolltest, dass du herkommen wolltest, um mit mir zu reden!"

„Hörst du dich eigentlich selbst?"

„Ja sehr gut, danke! Und du weißt, dass ich Recht habe!"

House kniff die Lippen fest zusammen und sah Wilson zum ersten Mal in die Augen, seitdem er das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Warum sollte ich mit dir reden wollen. Es gibt doch nichts zu reden, ich hab gestern Abend sehr deutlich gemerkt, wie du zu dem Thema stehst, ich habe kein Bedürfnis danach, mir von dir auch noch an den Kopf werfen zu lassen, dass du mich für krank und pervers und für einen elenden Lügner hältst."

Wilson klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Hab ich das je behauptet, House? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so einer bin? Ich dachte, du würdest mich besser kennen! Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir erklären, warum du es nicht für nötig hältst, mir von sowas zu erzählen, aber stattdessen starrst du die Wand an, oder… oder flüchtest aus der Cafeteria, wenn du mich sieht… oder kommst unter einem Vorwand her, der lächerlich ist und tust, als wär nichts gewesen!"

House starrte ihm weiter unverwandt in die Augen.

Wilson seufzte und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen.

„Ich sehe, du willst einfach nicht drüber reden. Bitte, dann gib mir die Akte und verschwinde. Die Kleine kann nichts dafür, dass du so ein sturer Arsch bist."

House blickte auf die Akte, die er neben sich auf die Couch gelegt hatte und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, dann aber ließ er sie doch liegen und blieb sitzen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu reden? Und überhaupt, was erwartest du, was ich jetzt dazu sage? Du hast doch alles gesehen."

„Zum letzten Mal, House, ich erwarte nur eine Erklärung dafür, dass du es nicht für nötig gehalten hast, mir davon zu erzählen."

Wieder verstrichen einige Sekunden und Wilson hatte das Gefühl, dass House gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzte, als die Tür aufging und „Dreizehn" verwirrt von House zu Wilson sah.

„Ähm, ich wollte fragen, ob wir nun biopsieren sollen, oder nicht…"

House warf einen Seitenblick auf Wilson, dann stand er auf und stützte sich auf seinen Stock.

„Nicht nötig, Wilson wird den Fall übernehmen."

Er warf ihm die Akte auf den Schreibtisch und folgte „Dreizehn" zur Tür hinaus.

Als er schon auf dem Flur war, sprang Wilson auf und stellte sich in den Türrahmen, die Hände in seiner üblichen Pose auf die Hüften gestemmt.

„Ich hoffe… das Gespräch wird irgendwann nochmal fortgesetzt."

House blieb mitten in einem Schritt stehen und drehte sich um.

„Ich hol dich nach Feierabend ab.", grunzte er und humpelte den Flur hinab.

Wilson starrte ihm noch kurz hinterher, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, fuhr sich durch die Haare und trat in sein Büro zurück.

tbc.


End file.
